


Crush at First Sight (but not love)

by Lashton_Larry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, But hes still human, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Derek is obvious, First Kiss, High School Student Derek, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Shy Stiles, Stiles is really smart, Stiles loves stars, Young Derek, cute boyfriends, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Larry/pseuds/Lashton_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek found himself clearing his throat, glancing back at Scott, asking his question quietly. "Who's that?"</p><p>Scott looked up from his phone to see who Derek was talking about, humming as he responded, "That's the new kid, Stiles. The one I told you about?"</p><p>Derek was a little ashamed to say that, no, he did not remember Scott telling him about a new kid coming this school year,but he was starting to wish that he did, because when he looked back at the boy, he saw how he was looking up now, holding his books to his chest.</p><p>A small and breathy, "Oh" left his lips as the, he guesses, younger boy begins walking down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give credit to stileslikesboyss on Instagram because an AU of theirs inspired this.
> 
> Also its like 2am so sorry for any typos and if this sucks immensely.

Derek's day had started the same as it always had. He'd gotten out of bed an hour earlier than anyone else in his family so he could go for a morning run in the forest, then he returned home to take a shower and eat breakfast.

After saying goodbye to his mom, kissing her cheek on his way out, his older sister Laura drove the two of them to school where he met up with his best (human) friend, Paul.

Even though werewolves were known of all over the world, after a war between the supernatural and humans –which had ended in a truce– wolves had lived peacefully on earth with their none supernatural friends.

Of course in the town of Beacon Hills there was rules to the way they lived together. Werewolves were not aloud to change anyone without consent, the rule being made after an innocent freshman had been turned but a rogue alpha.

Most of Derek's friends were human. He did talk to other wolves in the school, but most of the time it was for more serious reasons. The people he hung out with though were the nicest humans he'd ever met. The only wolf-friend he had was the, earlier mentioned, bitten wolf Scott McCall. He was the friendliest little puppy you could ever meet. He was dating another wolf –Isaac – who Derek personally thought had the attitude of a kangaroo. You could be easily fooled.

As he was saying though, his day had started perfectly normal, standing at his locker with his small group of friends, listening as they bantered about the stupidest things when the sweetest smell hit his nose. He knew instantly that the aroma belonged to a human, but it was weird that hed never smelt something so good before in this school.

And when he turned to find who the smell belonged to, he found his breath hitching in his throat when he saw the pale skinned boy. He was wearing a blue and green flannel over a shirt that had some comic logo on it. He had dark brown hair that was messy but in an attractive way. Pink plum lips, the most adorable upturn of a nose, thick black glasses sitting upon the bridge, and from what he could tell, brown eyes. Moles scattered the skin on his cheek, down his neck and Derek wouldn't surprised if you found more trailing the rest of his body.

He was gorgeous.

Utterly and breathtakingly beautiful. Derek found himself clearing his throat, glancing back at Scott, asking his question quietly. "Who's that?"

Scott looked up from his phone to see who Derek was talking about, humming as he responded, "That's the new kid, Stiles. The one I told you about?"

Derek was a little ashamed to say that, no, he did not remember Scott telling him about a new kid coming this school year,but he was starting to wish that he did, because when he looked back at the boy, he saw how he was looking up now, holding his books to his chest.

A small and breathy, "Oh" left his lips as the, he guesses, younger boy begins walking down the hall.

His mind keeps telling him to look away, that he'd probably get caught staring as he boy –Stiles– was walking by, but he couldnt tear his eyes away even of he wanted to.

And that's exactly what happened, Stiles had felt the eyes practically burning into him from the moment he walked into the school. When he finally looked up to find the pair of eyes, be was expecting to find nothing, but what he was met with was hazel eyes that  belonged to a very handsome man. Like seriously Stiles thought he was gorgeous. And stiles had high expectations.

Dereks eyes widened a little when Stiles smiled shyly and politely at him, his lips parting as he managed to suck in another puff of air, raising his hand to give him one of the smallest waves he's ever done. His heart had stuttered a little when he saw Stiles' smile begin to grow into something so beautiful, eyes crinkling in the corners.

It was to soon though when their eye contact broke, but it was worth it when Derek saw the rosey pink color bloom on Stiles' cheeks as he looked down at the ground in a failed attempt to hide it. He had looked back up though as he turned a corner, giving Derek one last moment to admire him before he disappeared.

Derek was able to breath again, slumping against his closed locker, making Lydia, his second closest human (but not so human?) friend, look at him.

She had that smile that made Derek know she saw what just happened. "Did Derek Hale just fall in love with the new boy?"

The whole school knew that Derek was bi, he wasnt afraid of anyone here and almost everyone knew his mother, and knew that if they picked a fight with him, they were doing it with her too. And nobody was brave enough to do that.

He sighed, "I don't think 'love' is the right term."

Just then Scott snorted, closing his locker door, speaking as he put the lock back on it. "Yeah right, I thought you were gonna due with all the crap your heart just did. I can't image what it will be like when you first talk to him."

"You could call it a 'crush' but not 'love.'" Despite  sounding so confident in what he was saying, his heating cheeks gave him away, making Lydia smirk because she knew when she was right. And that was all the time.

She hummed. "Crush at first sight, hm?"

Derek rolled his eyes with another sigh, waving a hand at her before turning to walk to his first class. He could still smell the lingering aroma that belonged to Stiles, making his mind drift right back to him, thinking of the brown-eyed boy as he walked into his History class.

He was actually so caught up in thinking about Stiles, he didn't realize he was in the same class that morning, until he sat in his regular seat, right next to the one who occupied his attention in his head. It wasn't until he turned to get his stuff out that he finally noticed the beauty sitting next to him.

His eyes widened once again, but this time he didnt want to be caught staring again, so he quickly tore his eyes away, much to his wolfs dislike, to get his stuff out of his bag.

When he sat back up, the teacher was in the room, talking about the lesson of the day. He found himself for the first time not listing to him, but glancing at Stiles through the corner of his eye every chance he got.

Soon though, after the teacher had asked Stiles up to introduce him to the class, they were given their papers, almost the whole class groaning when they were told it was an essay that was due in three days, everyone except him and Stiles.

Derek didn't really mind school work, being a werewolf had its perks and having great memory was one of them. He could usually have to essay due the next day depending on how basketball practice was going, or if he had a game that night. And apparently Stiles didn't mind it all that much either. He didn't look bother even the slightest by the thought of writing a paper.

During their time given to start a little research, Derek had (not so) subtly watched from the corner of his eye as Stile dug through his bag, obviously looking for something. He looked away when he sat up with a small huff that Derek thought was adorable, before he looked around, eyes landing on Derek.

His wolf preened at the sudden attention when he felt a light rap on his left shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" Derek wanted to shoot himself, even the boys fucking voice was cute, "do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?"

Derek looked up at him as he spoke before nodding. He opened his bags smaller pocket, pulling out one of his nicest pens then handed it to him with a small smile.

"He you go." He breathed out, almost instantly regretting it when he locked eyes with him.

Stiles' brown eyes were not brown, they were like caramel mixed with gold that from a distance looked brown, but up close had so much more color to them. Most people had usually said the same about his own eyes, but these orbs infront of him, had the most unexplainable detail to them.

It seemed that the more Derek looked at Stiles the more things be found beautiful about him.

Stiles had smiled shyly at him again, whispering, "Thank you" before he sat up again, slowly breaking their stare before getting back to his notes.

Not even five minutes later he couldn't help it when it was his turn to tap Stiles shoulder, when the younger one looked up, he held out his hand, smiling politely. "My names Derek!"

Stiles bad almost instantly smiled back, the smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle, as he took Dereks hand into his really really soft one –he had really long fingers– shaking it slowly.

"It's nice to meet you Derek, as you heard at the beginning of the class, I'm Stiles."

Hearing him say Dereks name made his heart do that things again, before he could stop himself he breathed out Stiles' name, testing how it sounded coming from his own mouth.

He had also asked quietly, "would you like to sit with me at lunch?" before he could even think of stopping himself, forgetting about the regret tugging at the back of his mind when Stiles smiled wider and replied "Yeah id like that."

Derek seriously wanted to shoot himself, because he was completely and utterly screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that it's been awhile since I posted the first part of this, but I've been so busy lately I forgot about it briefly.
> 
> So enjoy!!

Stiles was...he was crazy, and had a mouth that spilled words for minutes on end. He was in Derek's eyes perfect and funny, and there was nothing he wanted more than to take the omega, curl up in bed with him, hold him and talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.

He had only known the younger boy for a week. A long week full of touches, flirting and subtle little comments and teasing from his best friends. But in that week Derek had learned more about Stiles than he had about Scott in a month.

No offense to Scott, but Stiles was just a tad bit more interesting than his best friend. Maybe it was because Stiles was always talking.

Totally not because he was pretty. Nope that wasnt the reason at all.

But yes, as it turns out Stiles was an omega. Omegas, in this sense, had been known about all over then world, but they were rare to find. There were two 'types' of omegas, the ones that were lone wolves and then there were the ones that could be human and we're treated the same way Alphas were. They were just as important as the Alpha, if not more. Omegas were known as pack mothers and that was just one more reason on Derek's list of "Why I love Stiles already."

Stiles loved books. He loved literature and had the highest grade in his advanced literature class back at his last school. He loved superheros, couldn't pick between dogs and cats, his favorite colors are blue and orange - Which Derek totally didn't wear that orange and blue shirt his grandma got him last Christmas the day after Stiles told him...Stiles had complimented it and made Dereks heart soar.

One thing Derek still had yet to get used to was Stiles' smell. God, did that boy smell amazing. He smelt like cinnamon, flowers and a little hint of spice. He smelt safe, like home and mate. 

Having a mate was a lot through think about at his age, but when Derek thought of mating with Stiles, it didn't seem as scary as it had once before.

His mother had mentioned knowing when you'd find you mate a few times and all Derek could remember was - and he quotes - "their scent will knock you off your feet." He thought that was a pretty good description of how Stiles' scent affected him.

The thing that he was happiest about, was that his wolf loved Stiles. It could be pacing all day long in anticipation but once he'd simply gotten a smile from Stiles in the morning, it would suddenly be relaxed and purring happily to itself.

Thinking about Stiles had Derek walking to his lunch table with a smile on his face, sitting down in his spot and greeting his friends happily. Only a few minutes later did Stiles sit down with a grumbled hello.

"I'm like 200% sure that Mr. Harris hates my guts. He gave me a C on the essay. It was at least worthy of a B, but no Harris just wants my life to be hell." He complained, banging his forehead against the table.

Derek could stop his laugh, patting the younger boys shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry Stiles, but Harris hates everyone."

Stiles only grumbled in return again before sitting up and taking a big bite of his chicken strip, making his cheek bulge out and Dereks fond smile grow bigger.

He may or may not have kicked Scott in the shin when he gave him a knowing smirk.

——

Not even a week later, Derek found himself in Stiles' room, study for a test they had coming up, half listening to the others blabbing and half focusing on not burying his face into Stiles' pillow to get a big wiff of his scent. I basically covered the whole house, driving Derek crazy very slowly.

Soon, after a few unusable moments of silence, Derek found himself glancing up only to have his breath hitch in his throat, staring at the way Stiles' lips wrapped around the tip of his pen, chewing as he concentrated. 

He swallowed, finding it hard to stop himself as he reached forward, gently pulling the pen from the younger ones mouth, tilting his chin up so he could press their lips together.

At that moment his brain finally caught up with his body and just as he was about to pull away and apologize profusely for what he had done, he felt Stiles' incredibly soft lips press back against his.

Dereks wolf was practically howling in joy.

He started moving again when he felt Stiles put his hands on his face, placing his on the younger boys sides to pull him closer.

It was just a slow move of their lips, nothing to heated or fast. He could sense the passion radiating off of Stiles, making sure he adding just enough of his own to the kiss.

When they had finally pulled away, Derek opened his eyes to see a smile on Stiles' face, eyes still closed. Derek reached up, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip.

When stiles opened his eyes, Derek smiled back at him, letting out a content sigh before asking; "would you like to go on a date with me Stiles?"

He felt his heart skip a beat (or five) when Stiles smiled big at him, nodding rapidly as a blush spread high on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I was thinking of maybe adding onto this? Maybe make it into a collection, but I'd like to know if you guys want more from this, so please let me know?!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
